


The Gospel According to Vector Sigma

by AntagonistChan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonistChan/pseuds/AntagonistChan
Summary: An abridged passage from the Covenant of Primus, from my original Transformers continuity.





	The Gospel According to Vector Sigma

**Author's Note:**

> So, my original Transformers continuity, which I call the Velocity Continuity Family, is something that I've worked on off and on for years and years and years, but always as a private project, and I've started over more times than I can count. Some things stay consistent, though. Anyways, I'm finally starting to DO something with this obsession of mine.  
> These Thirteen are loosely based off of the Aligned Thirteen. Very loosely.  
> Also, this is the Abridged version of the Covenant of Primus, the one they read to protoforms in Transformer Sunday School. The _actual_ Covenant of Primus's "Gospel According to Vector Sigma" is a hundred pages long. But I'm not actually going to write that much.  
>  Also, this is my first time writing fanfiction in a while (a little while ago, I realized that my main flaw as a writer was that I was trying to write literature as if it was a script for a visual thing, which is why I've mostly stuck to the idea of making videos since then), and my first time _period_ on AO3. So, I'm starting off with in-universe literature, both to introduce new readers to the setting, and to sharpen myself. This universe is almost certainly gonna end up being a multimedia thing.

When the universe was young, the Forces were already hard at work. Chaos kept things moving. Order kept things existing. Unity kept things together. Complexity allowed for infinite possibilities; Simplicity kept Complexity from getting out of hand. Invention guided Chaos.  
The Forces had no agenda. They were simply forces.  
However, the Forces soon slowed down. They still worked, but not as quickly or tirelessly as before. There was more power than there was work to be done.  
So, the Forces’ power leaked. Soon, the Gods were born from that power. One God for each Force. The Gods did have agendas- the Gods were the physical incarnations of their Forces, and thus desired for their Force to grow.  
Unity, Order, and Invention, in the forms of Hytherion, Primus, and Gaea, tried to keep the peace. But Simplicity and Complexity, in the forms of Atlas and Devil-Z, didn’t want to work together.  
The worst one, though, was Chaos, in the form of Unicron.  
Unicron was different from the others. Unicron _hungered_. Its appetite would never be satiated.  
Hytherion, Gaea, Atlas, and Devil-Z stayed away from the conflict, as far away as possible. But Primus wasn’t going to let the embodiment of Chaos do whatever it wanted.  
A seemingly endless battle erupted. Neither Primus nor Unicron ever seemed to come close to winning.  
But eventually, Primus realized that he could use his powers to create.  
Primus created the Thirteen. Prima, Solus, Vector, Micronus, Nexus, Amalgamous, Deceptus, Cerebros, Liege Maximo, Onyx, Thundertron, Alchemist, and Quintus. They all had extraordinary tools at their disposal, tools that allowed them to seal Unicron away.  
Prima was the leader. His Matrix of Leadership was Order given physical form, much like Primus himself, and was capable of many legendary feats.  
Solus was the strategist. Her Voice of Primus allowed them to have unimpeded communication with their master and each other, a vital advantage. Her ability to disguise herself as organic lifeforms came in handy when the other Gods decided to follow in Primus’s footsteps.  
Vector was the Keeper of Time. His Star Saber gave him the power to manipulate time.  
Micronus was weak, but his presence made the others stronger. Better, his Key to Vector Sigma gave them warriors to command, and kept them healthy.  
Nexus was large, and could split his body into five smaller pieces. His Enigma of Combination gave him that power.  
Amalgamous was the inventor. Her One Forge could craft just about anything.  
Deceptus was the contrarian. He pointed out things and had perspectives that none of the other Thirteen had even considered. His Requiem Blaster was the greatest projectile weapon ever forged.  
Cerebros was the strongest. On his own, he was weak, but when he combined with his Fortress Transtector, he became divinely powerful.  
The Liege Maximo was the manipulator. Once other species erupted onto the scene, the Liege was quick to trick them into joining the fight. Plus, his quick wit allowed him to outsmart even Unicron. His Mental Indicator always told him what people wanted.  
Onyx was the protector. Her Skyboom Shield could defend against anything.  
Thundertron oversaw acquisition. His Desire Compass always pointed him towards what they needed most in their fight.  
Alchemist was the scientist. His Lenses made sure he saw absolutely everything.  
Quintus was the free spirit. Her Quill told her things she should not have known.  
Once Unicron was sealed, the other Gods sealed themselves as well, content with their creations. Atlas had made the Transmetals. Devil-Z had made the Quintessons. Hytherion had made the Technoorganics. And Gaea had made the Humans.  
But, even sealed, Unicron had power. Power to _corrupt_.  
Unicron created the Terrorcon Virus. An insidious infection that robbed Primus’s creations of their own free will. When the Thirteen were separated, Unicron tracked down Deceptus and infected him. Within hours, Deceptus had become the first Herald of Unicron- The Fallen.  
The Fallen attacked the rest, and they all realized that they, too, were potential targets of Unicron. Now, the Great Homeworld of Cybertron was teeming with life- the Transformers, modelled after the Thirteen. The Thirteen did not want to risk losing the Transformers.  
Micronus was the first to go. He terminated himself, confident that, when his power would one day be needed again, his Key to Vector Sigma could be used to restore his life. His body was delivered unto the Transformers, with the message to keep it safe until the day it was needed.  
The rest of them vanished without a trace, without a word. The Transformers were suddenly alone, without their leaders, their progenitors.  
Of the original Thirteen, eleven are missing, one is dead, and one is corrupted.  
Eventually, the Transformers moved on.  
And that is the Gospel according to Vector Sigma.


End file.
